Talk:Hunting Knife
There is no way the knife is made from unobatanium, at the very most its a Thanator Claw, at the very least a Viper wolf tooth. As nice as it would be to have an article on this, pleas don't make stuff up. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] My Talk 20:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Nope, you are not right. watch it again and you'll see that every knife is different, and you can see very clearly that Neytiri's knife is made out of metal, as well as Jake's. Best close up of the knife is in the battle between Jake and Quaritch, when the general takes Jake's knife in order to cut his throat, or right after Neytiri kills Quaritch with the arrows, when she approaches Jake, she pulls out her knife in a agresive gesture to Quaritch, and in that moment you can see the metalic luster on the blade. Saw this movie 5 times, I kinda know what I'm talking about ;) @ChronicMist Actually sir, It looks like its made of bone, BOTH Neytiri's and Jakes. Its more of a dull brown than metalic color. Also, where the blade is, in other words the narrow part of the knife, light can be seen though the blade. This would never be the case if it were metal (how the Na'vi learned how to smelt is beyond me) but this would be true of bone. I could post my screenshot, but this article is up for deletion currently. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 18:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) hey m8, I don't know where you saw the movie, maybe online and the quality wasn't that good, but....I saw it in imax, and trust me, it's METALIC ;) good luck on the admin thing btw :P just so you know, you can sign a comment by typing ~ 4 times. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 18:30, January 13, 2010 (UTC) heh, well we can't prove our point, we can just speculate at what we both saw ChronicMist 18:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I screwed my link, sorry about that, Take 2. there we go [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 18:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) hehe, that's what I was talking about. 1 second before that you could definatly see the metalic glare of the blade. and if you could see the same frame you have posted in 4000 x 2000 pixels or whatever the imax screen is, then you could have seen that it's metalic. hmmm...what can I say, only to ask you to watch it in IMAX and see for yourself, or wait until april-mai for the BluRay to be out. I'm sure you'll change your opinion after that :P ChronicMist 18:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ive seen it twice in IMAX, 10 times in 3d, and twice at home. Lets say its metal. How did that make it? [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 18:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) 2h40mins aren't enough to cover all this things...how did they make it? the same way we made bronze or iron blades 5000 years ago ChronicMist 18:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Im done, theres no point [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 18:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) http://www.pandorapedia.com/doku.php/us:na_vi It's made from a Banshee's wing claw. JagerBlitz 21:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Even if it is a metal you don't know it's unobtanium. It could be dozens of other metals! Tectonium 19:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) If you look at each of them, they're quite different. The hilt of Jake's dagger is definitely made of some sort of bone as you can clearly see the bone's "joint-end" in the scenes. However, I'm not quite sure of the blade's material. Also, you can buy an official recreation of Jake's, Neytiri's, and other Na'vi daggers. Here's the link to the pictures: http://www.surrealaward.com/avatar/shopavatarjewelry.shtml Nawma Etan 05:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I suggest ChronicMist (nothing personal) reads up on the characteristics of Unobtanium. Particularly the part where the article says it levitates... --IWantheUltimateChange 06:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :You aren't picturing trying to kill something while your knife is levitating are you? IWantheUltimateChange 09:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Valid point. But you also have to look at the fact that the Na'vi don't really focus on mining metals and then fashinioning them into weapons. It seems more practical that they would take a tooth or bone, already in the shape needed for a dagger and it fits in with their idea of using everything they take from the environment - rather then collecting Unobtanium and ruining the eco-systems of Pandora in the process. Take a step back and just think about the likely action the Na'vi would take. --IWantheUltimateChange 12:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) we'll just have to wait and see the book about Pandora that Jim will release soon will say what is or what's not. untill then we can only quess or use the Pandorapedia from the game, which is not actually written by James Cameron, but by the developers of the game ChronicMist 19:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, because video games are 100% canon. (Sarcastic) Tectonium 20:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) what has levitation to do with knife making?...jesus rofl knife levitating? do you know what are you talking about? is the knife of the size of a mountain to have enough magnetic field to be lifted by the central core of the planet? NO. think before you post. does that small chunk of unobtanium that Parker Selfridge keep on his desk levitates throw out the room? NO. it keep it in that magnetic machine to actually make it float ChronicMist 09:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) just because the movie didn't showed it doesn't mean they don't have the means of working out metals. for example humans started making bronze and copper weapons and tools just after they invented agriculture, which the Na'vi seem to master already (you can see them in the background, working the area near the home tree, in the clip when Neytiri shows Jake how to use the bow). anyway, we'll see in the sequels maybe. the knives look more like they're made from organic material, like a claw for example, expecially the knife that Mo'at has. Neytiri's one is the only knife that has a metalic lusters, so that's why I was thinking it's made out of metal ;) ChronicMist 12:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC)